Enphyscopedia
|identity = Public|Gender = Male|Hair = Black|status = Alive|marital status = Widowed|occupation = Forensic Scientist (formerly)|Height = 6'0"|Weight = 163.14 lbs (74 kg)|Eyes = Brown|age = 30|affiliation = Trident City Police Department|image = Generic_Placeholder.png|alias = Enigman|family = Chelsea Smith (wife, deceased) Cory Smith (miscarried)}}Edwin "Ed" Michaels is a former forensic scientist working for the Trident City Police Department with a penchant for speaking in riddles. He later went down a path of criminal activity after murdering his father in law, then his pregnant wife Chelsea Smith. Biography Early life Edwin Michaels was born November 14. Edwin earned his degree in criminal science at Trident City University. He married a woman named Chelsea and got a job at the Trident City Police Department Descent into insanity When Edwin walked in on Chelsea's father yelling at her. After Tom leaves, he notices bruises on Chelsea's arms, which she admits were Tom's doing. Kristen shrugs off Edwin's concern, not wanting him to get involved. Infuriated, Edwin confronts Tom himself. Tom declares that sometimes women need a firm hand. Edwin insists his behavior is wrong, and Tom asks him what he intends to do about it. Edwin flies into a rage, and beats him to death. Looking over Tom's dead body, Edwin gives a hysterical, terrified laugh, overwhelmed by the magnitude of what he's done. A week later, After they are both prepared for bed, Chelsea quickly starts to spring up, suddenly fearful that her father discovered they were together. Edwin reassures her that she needn't worry about him. Edwin confessed that he and Tom had an altercation and that he was dead. Chelsea becomes frightened, and yells out, she starts to run away, stating she doesn't even recognize who he is anymore. She further threatens to have him locked up, claiming that he is a psychopath. Edwin however, denies having a mental illness. Edwin groping after her, as she demands he let her go. Angrier than ever, Edwin tells her that he did it for her, to protect her. She slaps him, knocking him back a little bit. He then gets to his feet and cups his hand tightly around her mouth and throat. He attempts to reassure her by saying he killed Tom to protect her, saying she'd never let anyone hurt her, as he loved her, all the while, unknowingly choking the life out of her. When he released his grip, Chelsea's lifeless body slumped down onto the floor, and Edwin screamed in grief. Personality Edwin is intelligent, calculating, kind, and caring. His meticulous and observant nature makes him an excellent forensic scientist, often detecting clues and connections his superiors miss. However, he is also narcissistic, being infatuated by his intelligence and enjoys telling riddles to prove this, much to the annoyance of most of his co-workers. He can also be awkward, unintentionally insulting, and selfish. Killing his father was the catalyst for a major change in Edwin's behavior. The trauma of committing his first murder was enough to cause Edward to develop a split personality, one that's crazier and more aggressive. These two personalities merge in the second season, as a result, Edward is more impulsive, paranoid and prone to anger, and he now sees certain people as obstacles in his path that should be removed,. Abilities Abilities= *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Enphyscopedia's brilliant intellect is his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, and scientific skills. **'Master Tactician:' Enphyscopedia is an immensely formidable tactical genius, often using cunning and planning to commit crimes. **'Expert Detective:' Enphyscopedia is a formidable detective genius, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Encyclopedic knowledge:' Enphyscopedia possesses a profound knowledge and displays a wide-ranging command of esoterica from numerous fields. **'Logic:' Enphyscopedia is able to calculate the likelihood of certain events. He also has the remarkable ability to view people and situations as puzzles to be solved. As such, Edwin managed to successfully solve an advanced puzzle box within several seconds. *'Master Manipulator: ' It proved that Enphyscopedia is a highly skilled manipulator as he is able to manipulate others into doing whatever he asks them. |-| Weaknesses= *'Obsession:' His riddles and puzzles are in fact a bizarre obsessive compulsion; his attempts to stop himself from sending them has met with failure time and time again. This extends to the fact he cannot simply kill his opponents when he has the upper hand, but prefers to put them in a deathtrap to see if he can devise a life and death intellectual challenge that the hero cannot escape. However, compared to Blue Hawk's other themed enemies, Enphyscopedia's compulsion is quite flexible, allowing him to commit any crime as long as he can describe it in a riddle or puzzle. |-| Equipment= Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Humans